1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique detects an outline character in an original image. For example, an image processing apparatus extracts a white connection pixel set to detect an outline character differently from a black connection pixel set to detect an ordinary character in an original image, and detects an outline character on the basis of the white connection pixel set.
However, as mentioned, due to detecting a white connection pixel set, it takes a lot of time in order to detect a density reversed character such as an outline character and an ordinary character (i.e. a character which is not a density reversed character).